


My favorite type of light

by BeatBoiCarrotMuncher76



Series: DBD stories [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatBoiCarrotMuncher76/pseuds/BeatBoiCarrotMuncher76
Summary: Played a match with the best David ever as Ace and we both agreed our short lived match made an amazing love story.





	My favorite type of light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicovasnormandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicovasnormandy/gifts).



In the Entity's realm there were very few things to come across. Food and actually water were amongst the more common to complain about . Most noticeable was light, sunlight to be more exact. Lack of sun forever cast the Entity's toys in eternal darkness. The survivors often felt that the darkness was both their enemy and their friend. On one hand it granted them the ability to hide and move about, however it did the same to the killers. Monsters forever haunting them, acting as a reminder of a cycle they were doomed to complete. 

Somewhere along the course of the time in the realm David learned to both appreciate and hate the few bits of light scattered around the realm. 

His most hated was the light that appeared when the killers were around. A sign of there doom and a welcoming of death. 

He hated the light that appered when ever the entity was consuming his mates. It was a reminder that he could fail, no matter what. 

Around the realm were barrels lit with fire. David was unsure how to feel about these. They gave him a well needed sense of warmth in a cold and damp environment. These lights drew him in like a moth to a flame, and killers would be drawn to any shadows that moved alongside these barrels. 

A light he did enjoy were lights that appered when gens would finish. It filled him with a sense of adrenilen. A feeling he used to fulfil his calling of protecting and surviving. 

However, none of these lights compared to his Ace. Ace whose smile and questionable ways were always the best thing to experience in David's opinion. Yet both there ways of going about the trial were never as sound or able to guarantee a worthy sacrifice. David knew it would always be risky to run head first into danger, but he was determined to keep as many people out of harms way as possible.

Ace loved to talk. It was what drew David to him in the first place. No where was this more true than in trials. If Ace sensed danger close by and knew someone else was going to suffer, he made it his job to attract the killer long enough for his team mate to escape. Despite how much they disapproved of each others strategies, they both knew they wouldn't change. 

This stayed true in trials where they were both together. If anything it was one of the most painful for them. David knew that given the chance Ace would do anything to keep him alive. As much as he adored that caring nature, he hated that he would always loose his light. His most precious light. 

The new trial started with both Ace and David located in the corner of the MacMillian Estate. Stranded right next to a generator. They borh began work. It wasn't too long before a whirling sound came into earshot and both men perked up at the sound of their heart beats intensifying. In a flash the Hillbilly appeared, aiming right for David. Ace did the only sound thing in his life and dashes behind a rock, witnessing as David was picked up and put on a hook close by. As the Hillbilly began to destroy the gen Ace ran out and hurried to get David off the hook. 

At that moment, the killer turned around swinging at Ace in an attempt to get revenge. The moment Ace was downed David stopped running away to turn around and save his light. When Ace saw David appear he tried his best to silently shoo away David, who was vey much aware that the killer was near by. For a moment David stopped but not long enough for the cost to be clear. The moment Ace was pulled off David was once again downed and mustered enough strength as he could to push away Ace. 

The entity soon appeared, ready to take David once and for all. As the Hillbilly left to investigate a trail left by Ace, he appeared behind another rock limping towards David, screaming in pain. Upon being pulled off, Ace attempted to heal him. It wasnt too long before the familiar sound filled their ears as Ace hurriedly tried to fix up David. But when David saw the killer running towards his light he knew it one of them had to go. And it wasnt going to be Ace. 

Once again he pushed Ace away leaving himself vulnerable to the incoming chainsaw. Once again he was put back on the hook, this time well aware he couldn't fighr back. The claws came down and he was sacrificed early on in the trials. Before his body could be fully absorbed he saw Ace appearing from behind a tree. A distraught look on his face as he witnessed his lover die. But David could only feel sorrow knowing that he once again lost his light. Leaving him cold and in the dark til he returned to David by the campfire. He really should've known. In doing whatever to keep his light burning forever he would always loose him in the long run.


End file.
